xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Merfolk
The merfolk are a species who have torsos and heads of humans and tails of fish. There are mermaids, merwomen, and mermen. Mermaids are fresh water creatures, merwomen are salt water creatures, but the mermen make no distinction between the two. The merfolk in the Region of Water, also called the Water Wing, are descendants of the curse fiends Hydrogen and Bec. Merfolk in Xanth * Ann Chovie is a merwoman and wife of demon Strate who met and created the community on the Isle of Fellowship. They have a son. * Ash, a blonde; Cedar, a red-head; and Mahogany, a greyish brunette, are bored mermaids encountered by Gloha, Trent, and Cynthia. When they work together, they can read the title on one book. * Carla is mermaid who works as a Maid in the undersea hotel. * Carlos is a merman who works as a butler in the undersea hotel. * Cerci is a merwoman who is the possible daughter of Merci and Cyrus on the Gray Face of Pyramid. * Cyrus is the son of Siren and Morris and husband of Merci Merwoman. Like his mother, he can change his lower body form legs to a tail at will. * Jackson was a human who became a merman when a fish swallowed his lower half. * Khari Saia is a mermaid who stored things in a water shed. * Melantha is a merwoman who is the widow of Merwin and wife of Naldo. She is the mother of Merci and Nadine. She was an adventurous mermaid who is searching for a husband. * Merci is a merwoman who is the daughter of Melantha and Merwin and wife of Cyrus. She is flirtatious. Like all merwomen, she can't stand fresh water. * Mercy is a mermaid who served Prince Charming for ten years after rescuing him. However, he married someone else. When his wife died, he wanted to marry Mercy, but she refused and returned to the sea. * Meriel is a mermaid and mother of Meryl by Fairmost, a fairy. * Merla is a merwoman on the Isle of Fellowship who is married to Charnel, a centaur. * Merwin is a merman who was the husband of Melantha and father of Merci. He died discovering the hard way the differences between mermens' and dragons' games. * Merwyn is a merman who is the husband of Meryl. * Mexine was a mermaid who had a congenital malformation of her tail. She became human when she got Maddy's legs. She is the wife of Dr Moribund. * Morris is a merman and husband of Siren and father of Cyrus. * Naia is a merwoman who was a challenge for Gary Gar at Good Magician's Castle. * Yeta is a mermaid. * Zilche is a zombie mermaid. Crossbreeds There are two named crossbreed types of merfolk. There are the cenmaids and mertaurs who are the result of a mating between a merfolk and a centaur. There are also mernaga who are the result of a mating between a merfolk and a naga. * The twins Gorgon and Siren are half merfolk and half nymph. * Melantha and Naldo have a mernaga daughter, Nadine. They also have three possible mernaga sons on Ptero, the twins Knight and Mourning and Nigel. * Mirage is a mernaga who forgot her what type of crossbreed she was. She was part of the challenge in Pet Peeve. Winged merfolk There is no current name for the winged merfolk. * Aurora (Zombie Lover) is a winged mermaid who was on Cone and could not survive there. She merged with a blob in Xanth making her real there. * Erica is a winged mermaid. * Meryl is a butterfly winged mermaid. She is the daughter of Meriel and Fairmost and wife of Merwyn. She has dark red eyes, bright red hair, tail shifts colors with her moods. * Nepherina is a winged mermaid who maintains enchanted campsites. Category:Species of Xanth Merfolk